Los Puntos Sobre las Ies
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Hermione estaba nerviosa. Si Pansy Parkinson la había citado para hablar, no podía ser nada bueno. Menos si el tema a tratar era Draco Malfoy. Femslash, One-Shot para Roses Rain Spell en respuesta a su reto en "Te reto a..." del foro Weird Sisters.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**A/N: **Este fic es para Rose, el cual me lo pidió (en venganza por el Drinny que pedí) en "Te Reto a..." en el foro Weird Sisters.

* * *

**Los Puntos Sobre las Ies.**

Pansy estaba sentada en el sillón más mullido de la sala común, leyendo distraídamente su nuevo ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja". Sin embargo, cuando oyó a Draco gritarle a un chico de primero que apartara su inservible cuerpo de su camino, dejó la revista a un lado y se detuvo a mirar al furibundo chico, cruzando la sala sin dignarse a observar a las sorprendidas serpientes, que no veían un arrebato de su "príncipe" desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El portazo indicó que había llegado a su habitación y que nadie debía subir ahí, si es que acaso valoraba su vida.

Comenzaron los cuchicheos y Pansy se levantó del sillón, molesta, para dirigirse fuera de las mazmorras.

Debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

**O°O°O**

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Si Pansy Parkinson la había citado para hablar, no podía ser nada bueno. Menos si el tema a tratar era Draco Malfoy.

Y es que la morena, cuando se enteró de sus asuntos privados con el rubio, no dijo nada. En serio... bueno, en realidad sí dijo algo. Le dijo que si hacía sufrir a su amigo, se las vería con ella.

Pero Draco nunca le diría a Pansy que ella le había hecho algo… ¿O no?

Pues, si quería saberlo, tendría que tomar el pomo de la puerta que tenía frente a ella y luego, girarlo y entrar.

**O°O°O**

Pansy la estaba esperando dentro del salón, de brazos cruzados y con el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en el pie izquierdo, mientras que el pie derecho golpeteaba el piso en forma frenética. Cuando sintió la puerta rechinar prolongadamente, una sonrisa maléfica se asomó a sus labios: sabía que Granger recordaría su amenaza.

- Vaya, no sabía que eras cobarde, Granger… recuérdame enviarles una nota a Potty y a la Comadreja, para que lo tengan en mente para su próxima aventura. – Le dijo en tono burlón. Hermione bufó.

- Al grano, Parkinson. – Respondió la castaña, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero la voz le tembló y se regañó mentalmente.

- Es tan tierno ver cómo intentas parecer indiferente… pero no te engañes: ese papel nos corresponde a las serpientes. – Contestó Pansy, quién había abandonado su posición y comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica. – Ahora, quiero saber qué le hiciste a Draco.

- No le hice nada. – Dijo Hermione, serena, como si estuviera respondiendo un examen.

- No me respondas como la sabelotodo que eres, - le reprochó Pansy con desdén – porque esto no es un examen.

- Te respondo como quiero, Parkinson. – Hermione se paró ante ella, bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

Craso error: la respiración de Parkinson le llegaba justo a su boca, que para colmo, se abrió un par de milímetros, haciendo que se embriagara con su aroma a perfume caro. Hermione no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a los finos labios de la morena, de color rojo pasión. Y cuando sintió un dedo frío sobre su mentón, obligándola a levantar el rostro, supo que estaba en problemas.

Aunque en ese momento, no dimensionó cuan serio podría llegar a ser.

- Cuando me contestes, hazlo a la cara. – Le dijo Pansy en un susurro. Hermione corrió la cara con disgusto y comenzó a caminar por el salón. – Ahora, dime por qué Draco llegó tan alterado a la sala común. – Preguntó la morena, girándose para ver la silueta de Granger.

Hermione se detuvo de inmediato.

- Parece que empiezas a recordar… - Le dijo, quién se acercó a la espalda de la chica, donde caían algunos rizos castaños en forma desordenada, con los que empezó a juguetear. - ¿Qué le dijiste a Draco, Granger? – Le susurró en el oído, rozando sus labios en el lóbulo de la chica. Hermione sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan un poco, sólo un poco.

- Le dije… le dije que era un cobarde. – Respondió cohibida. Pansy chasqueó la lengua en forma sonora, haciendo que Hermione se alejara un poco. – Pero es porque va a ir al baile contigo, "princesa de las serpientes" – le dijo molesta la castaña, volviéndola a encarar – y eso…

- … como buena leona, te hace enfadar y te sientes celosa. – Pansy terminó la frase y volvió a chasquear la lengua. – Mal, mal, Granger – le dijo la Slytherin, pegando su cuerpo contra el de la Gryffindor, haciendo que Hermione gimiera débilmente. – Eso no se hace. – Pansy le susurró al oído. – Y tampoco se hace _esto._

Pansy tocó la mejilla de Hermione con la suya y la dejó deslizarse hasta que llegó a la comisura de sus labios y lo besó. Hermione corrió su rostro hacia los labios de la chica, cosa que descontroló a la Slytherin, besándola con desesperación. La Gryffindor gimió y Pansy ya no aguantó más: comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que Hermione, en un arrebato, bajó sus manos a la falda de la chica, para acariciarla.

Cuando Pansy sintió las manos cálidas de la novia de su amigo, sintió que casi se derretía.

Casi.

Porque quién estaba haciendo eso era Granger.

Y Granger le pertenecía a Draco.

**O°O°O**

Hermione sentía como ciertas zonas de su cuerpo eran víctimas de una electricidad extraña, que la instaban a hacer cosas que en su casta mente jamás habían aparecido hasta ahora, algo que le hacía sentir curiosidad.

Porque lo más curioso, que quién había despertado esas sensaciones, era Pansy Parkinson, la mejor amiga de Draco.

Click.

La electricidad comenzó a desaparecer en cuanto las palabras "Pansy", "mejor amiga" y "Draco" comenzaban a aparecer en su mente.

Estaba en serios problemas.

**O°O°O**

Habían pasado unos minutos, donde cada una se había dirigido a la esquina opuesta del salón, para poder recuperar el control.

¿Quién lo necesitaba más?

- Ahora, Granger, colocaré los puntos sobre las ies. – Le dijo Pansy, con el mismo tono de siempre. – No hagas sufrir a Draco, ni mucho menos lo provoques, porque te las verás conmigo. – Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando Hermione habló.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no te hago caso? – La morena se dio vuelta y le dedicó una mirada cargada de lujuria, que le hizo tragar saliva.

- No responderé de mis actos. – Le respondió, saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

**El mundo se va a acabar... escribí un Pansy/Hermione y no morí en el intento xD.  
**

**¿Les gustó o no? Dejen su review, porfis.  
**

**Sophie.**


End file.
